


Braces Aren't Cool

by faraandmera



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (probably but its them so), Friendship, Gen, after canon, and i love angst, braces boys, but i didn't make it sad, even tho this prompt was perfect for it, favourite person, let the boys be happy, somehow i didn't angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: Michael sighs. “I got… braces.”“You did?!” Jeremy’s volume increases enough to startle Michael. “That’s great!"





	Braces Aren't Cool

**Author's Note:**

> done for a request (which i take on my tumblr)
> 
> tumblr version: http://faronisisioni.tumblr.com/post/160936556373/

Logic dictates that Jeremy doesn’t care if Michael is cool and that all of the stuff that happened earlier in the year was just the result of the Squip. That it had nothing to do with Jeremy’s actual thoughts on him. Unfortunately Michael’s brain doesn’t operate on _logic_.

So when he get’s braces- something a long time coming- he has this sinking feeling that they’ll make him un-cool. Then Jeremy wont want to hang out with him anymore because he managed to keep his cool friends even after the Squip thing and he can’t risk his best friend ruining that for him. So Michael finds himself avoiding speaking, smiling, or opening his mouth in general the whole day following it.

Which is easy in theory. Except Jeremy keeps giving him concerned looks and even the others- who Michael has _almost_  started to be comfortable around- seem to notice something is off. 

“Are you okay dude?” Jeremy pulls Michael aside, frowning. Michael purses his lips, trying to find someway to say ‘yes’ while also not opening his mouth. So he nods and Jeremy gives him a unconvinced look. “Michael.”

Michael turns his face away from Jeremy. “I’m fine.”

“Dude, you sound off. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re my best friend, i know something’s wrong.”

Michael sighs. “I got… braces.”

“You did?!” Jeremy’s volume increases enough to startle Michael. “That’s great! You always complain about how hard flossing is with crooked teeth.”

“Yeah but…”

“But what?” Jeremy frown, eyebrow raised. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“They’re not…”

“Not?”

“Cool.”

“So?” Jeremy asks, before he sighs in realization. “Michael I don’t care if you’re cool or not. I thought- you know that right? It doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

“Clearly not.” Jeremy grabs Michaels arm, a sign for Michael to look at him directly. “Have I apologized yet?”

“Multiple times.”

“You know I didn’t mean that, right?”

“I know.”

“And yet….”

“And yet.” MIchael shrugs, though slowly enough that Jeremy’s grip on his arm isn’t affected. “I just… keep feeling like it matters.”

“Michael. Listen to me.”

“I am.”

“You’re my actual, literal, favourite person.” Jeremy refuses to blink, staring Michael in the eyes until Michael nods. “And braces suit you.” Michael laughs at that. “Besides, I had them until last year and you didn’t think i was any less cool for that?”

“You weren’t cool at _all_ last year.”

“Harsh.” Jeremy laughs. “True, but harsh.”

“So I’m… your _favourite_ person.” Michael raises his eyebrows, Jeremy nods, Michael starts wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Jeremy rolls his eyes.


End file.
